


FabFebFive - Scott

by JMount74



Series: FabFebFive2021 [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: Five prompts for Scott
Series: FabFebFive2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139951
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's being forced to go on holiday...just what have his brother's prepared for him?

Scott hadn’t set foot on a boat outside of iR since…since, well, since he’d been to Lake Texoma with his family before he’d left for Yale. He wasn’t really sure why he was here now if he was honest, but his family had insisted he needed some down time, which he really didn’t but Grandma had put her foot down and given him 14 days leave. Scott had balked at that – he couldn’t remember the last time he’d even had a four-day holiday, let alone two weeks – but Grandma had been firm.

He had spent such a long time trying to work out what he was going to do with himself that his holiday had arrived before he was even ready. In fact, it had taken Virgil to stand over him while he packed a bag and both Gordon and Alan had stood in his doorway sniggering at him. It was Virgil who made sure Scott took his wetsuit with him, which caused raised eyebrows all round. Except for Gordon, who Scott felt knew a little more than he did about where he was going.

He had kind of hoped that if he had nowhere to go then his family would not force the issue. No such luck.

Virgil flew Scott to Sydney, where they spent the day just meandering around until it was time for Scott to check into his hotel and for Virgil to go. He booked into the Park Hyatt, right on the quayside, and they explored the Quay Suite together. A large sitting room, with balcony overlooking Sydney Opera House, a king-size bed with a huge en-suite, it was definitely the height of luxury, and not something that Scott would have chosen for himself, this Virgil and Gordon had known and had planned accordingly.

By the time Virgil had left Scott had decided to eat in, taking in the glorious views from his balcony. He asked room service to send up a burger and a beer, and when it arrived it had a letter on the tray. He read it while eating.

‘Scott, we know that having two weeks of is going to absolutely frustrate that constant need to be in motion, so we have planned an itinerary for you. You can have the next two days to explore Sydney as you see fit. On your second night we have booked a box at the Opera House, where you will be joined by Lady P.

‘On Day Three you are required to present yourself to the Making Waves Foundation on New Beach Road at Darlington Point, where you will be spending the next five days teaching disabled and disadvantaged young adults to sail a Herreshoff ketch boat then sail with them to Hobart and back. Then it will be back here for a night before Virgil comes to pick you up.’

Scott was impressed. It wasn’t something he would have thought to have done, something like this was more Gordon’s line, but he had enjoyed sailing back in the day, his dad teaching him along with the rest of his brothers. He nodded to himself. This promised to be a fascinating break…

…and it was. The opera he could have done without, but the opportunity to just listen to good music uninterrupted was such a rarity that Scott made the most of it. 

By the time he had returned from Hobart he had made some solid new friends, promised both his and Gordon’s time over the coming year and had sponsored a new sailboat for the charity. The absolute joy that those kids had on learning to do something for themselves was amazing, and infectious, and Scott found he was far more relaxed than he had been in years.

He’d taken advice from the other instructors and sailors regarding the right type of boat needed, and had purchased accordingly, without telling Gordon because he knew that would wind his brother up and had taken several pictures to show the family.

Virgil’s pick-up went without a hitch, and they were all waiting for him, eager to hear how things had gone. He spent a very pleasant evening showing videos and pictures of everything he had done, but he was saving the best picture and news until last.

‘And then I bought them a boat. With a promise that over the next year at least Gordon and I and any of you who want, would participate in this volunteer program.’  
‘A boat? Why didn’t you ask me for advice?’  
‘No offense Gordon, but I got all the advice I needed from the charity. Wanna see a picture?’ Everyone nodded.  
‘Meet Kansas Star, our boat.’

Gordon spluttered. ‘It’s a yacht, Scott, not a boat!’


	2. Are You Kidding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's off to Yale...

It was silent in the car. A miracle, usually, with all of his five sons there, but this was not the run-of-the-mill day out. This was going to be the last time any of them saw Scott for five months. It was the longest any of them had ever been apart, and the strain in the car was palpable.

Scott sat in the front as usual, but he looked a mixture of sad and excited. Jeff couldn’t blame him, going away to university was a huge thing, and Scott was more attached to his brothers than the average person. It was not going to be easy on him, but it would be an opportunity for his eldest to find himself.

John, Gordon and Virgil sat in the middle row, and they were all studiously ignoring the atmosphere, staring out the windows. Their Grandma and Alan were in the back row, Alan fast asleep leaning into her side.

Eventually they pulled up at the private airfield where Jeff was due to fly Scott, John and Virgil to New York so that they could help Scott settle at Yale. He’d already obtained an apartment, one where Scott would be sharing with three others, and with a pang he thought of all the time he had missed recently.

_Oh Luce, our boy is all grown up._

Pulling into the parking spot reserved for Jeff Tracy, CEO of Tracy Industries, Jeff Tracy, family man, got out and helped everyone else out too. Gordon had been mad that he wouldn’t be allowed to come, but last night Scott had made special time for just him and Alan, and they had given Scott gifts, stuff he would find useful.

Walking towards the plane, though, Scott found himself more and more torn. It was true that he longed to see who he was, having spent so long looking after his brothers he needed to discover that, but the thought of leaving them all behind was tearing him up. He would only be able to visit during the large breaks too, it being a little more difficult to get back to Kansas without transport. The one bright spot was that John would be at Harvard soon, and although they were only a couple hundred miles apart, it did mean that they could meet up more often.

Jeff watched the battle raging on his son’s face, waiting for the moment of realisation. Scott was so out of it he nearly walked into the plane. It wasn’t Tracy One, Jeff’s own plane. He watched as Scott did a double take. 

On the runway was a small, compact jet. Similar in design to Tracy One, but white and blue and about two-thirds of the size. Scott spent the next fifeteen minutes looking her over inside and out. She had the same controls as T1, so Scott could fly her, and he looked at his dad, puzzling. Why did his dad need a smaller jet? 

Jeff broke out into a wide grin at the puzzled looks Scott was throwing him. Maybe he should just put him out of his misery. He threw the keys to his son, and Scott caught them

‘Dad?’  
‘This is Tracy Two, officially. Unofficially called ‘Bluebird’, and she’s all yours son.’  
‘You’re kidding! Are you kidding me? Dad…I..’

Jeff put his hand on Scott’s shoulder. ‘You have been here for this family when I couldn’t be. So now go find yourself, safe in the knowledge you can come home whenever you want.’

There might have been tears, but they were Tracy’s and would never tell.


	3. Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rare chance for Scott to have a day out with Alan

It wasn’t often that Scott managed to get time off both International Rescue and Tracy Industries since the incident, but he’d been planning this for weeks. John had promised to divert all but the most severe rescues to the GDF, and Colonel Casey had agreed to take up the slack.

It was Alan’s birthday in a couple of days, and they would celebrate it together as a family, but today was just about Alan and Scott. He couldn’t remember the last time he had spent time alone with Alan, and he missed it.

Virgil had flown them over in Two to Kaikohe Aerodrome, enthralling the local model airplane club. While Virgil stayed and chatted, Scott and Alan got into the car they had packed into Pod Six and set off. It was only a 40-minute drive, but Scott relished the feel of the wind in his hair, and from the manic grin plastered on Alan’s face he was enjoying it just as much.

He hadn’t told Alan where they were going, but he was sure that he’d love it. As they pulled up to the entrance of Waiomio Glow worm Caves Scott watched Alan’s face form a frown before his blue eyes turned to stare at Scott’s, a question within them.

Before they moved to the island when Alan had been seven, it had been one of the activities Scott had made sure he did with his youngest brothers as their Mom had done with the eldest three – running through the fields at dusk as the lightning bugs flew around them. It was a treasured memory, and Scott hoped that this would help Alan remember those times.

He had booked them a private tour, wanting to take as much time as possible and not wanting others to spoil the moment. He was so very glad that he had.

They entered a gorgeous limestone cave, walking along the wooden pathway over what the guide called Karst features – where water had dissolved the bedrock and created sunken streams and caves. There were awesome stalactite formations where moss and lichen grew. But the glow worms were amazing. 

The sheer numbers of the worms hanging from the ceilings made it look like a mini galaxy on the roof, made of blue-green light and long silken strands hanging down. Alan stood there, staring up with mouth open and eyes wide, for quite a while, and their guide kept quiet, allowing him to soak up the atmosphere.

The guide then led them further into the cave, explaining as they went what the sticky threads were all about, much to both the boys disgust, but they were still in awe as they carried on through the cave system.

Emerging outside and blinking rapidly in the now blinding light, the guide led them back through a valley of rock formations and rainforest, while discussing the local wildlife. Once they reached the entrance of the caves they parted ways, and Scott was shocked to see that they had been almost three hours.

Alan chatted non-stop on the drive back to the aerodrome, an animation Scott hadn’t seen for a very long time, and once they had met up with Virgil again – who had somehow found a remote-controlled Two and was flying her – Alan bounced about him, almost shouting in his enthusiasm for describing the cave and the carnivorous worms he had seen.

Before they boarded Two, Alan grabbed Scott around the waist in a tight hug, which was gladly returned. A murmured thank you into his shoulder and Scott squeezed just a little tighter.

He loved these moments, and as they were becoming harder to maintain, he cherished the memories they gave him.


	4. Dainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dainty can mean different things at different times - a short collection of meanings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these synonyms for dainty are from the Merriam-webster.com thesaurus.

**Dainty, adjective:**   
_1) Hard to please: ‘You can’t afford to be dainty about food when you’re starving’_

When Scott returned home after being invalided out of USAF, the first thing his family noticed was how skinny he was. He’d always been lithe, but now he was barely more than skeletal. Jeff had warned his other sons just how ill Scott really was without telling them what he’d been through, but that first meeting had been a shock to them all.

The second shock was when Scott willingly ate Grandma’s meatloaf surprise, even if it was less than five spoonful’s. Seeing the shocked horror on his brothers faces Scott had frowned and left the table, leaving them worried that they had offended him, but he had returned shortly with one of the special drinks he had been sent home with.

While sipping the pink concoction (strawberry, apparently) Scott had watched his brothers trying to plough through Grandma’s special meal. Jeff had no problem; he was used to his Mom’s cooking. When Virgil apologised if they had upset him, Scott gave him a small smile, refuting that they had upset him and explaining that he simply couldn’t eat any more.

It was Alan who asked how he had seemed to tuck into the meatloaf without hesitation, an innocent eleven-year-old not really comprehending what had happened to his hero brother. The silence around the table was deafening, and Scott smiled at his younger brother, leaning over to ruffle his hair.

‘I learnt a lot when I was captured. You can’t afford to be dainty about food when you’re starving, and I promised myself when I got home I would appreciate Grandma’s food for the effort she puts into it.’ There were murmurs of agreement, and for quite a while no-one commented when Grandma cooked for them.

_2) Having qualities that appeal to a refined taste: the dainty hors d’oeurves were delicious but not terribly filling._

Jeff had tried to warn his son, but Scott was in some ways more a stickler for decorum than he was. He supposed that having recently been in the military had a bearing, Jeff had left that behind many years ago, and the years of business life had taught him when to stick to the rules and when you could bend them behind the scenes and not get caught out.

They were heading home after a networking meeting for Tracy Industries. Jeff had made sure he had eaten a full meal beforehand and had encouraged Scott to do the same, but his oldest had been busy and had said he would manage on the food served at the meet. Jeff knew otherwise, but it would be a valuable teaching lesson.

The dainty hors d’oeurves were delicious but not terribly filling. Scott could probable have eaten the whole supply for the evening and only just have felt full. Before his confinement, he would have eaten a full meal and eaten the entire selection. He was getting better, but it was really slow progress with his appetite and eating habits.

Seeing a sign for a 24-hour diner, Jeff pulled into the parking just as Scott’s stomach let of a very loud grumble. The abashed young man shot his father a grin, and they went in to order.

_3) Satisfying or pleasing because of fineness or mildness: a set of dainty teacups that would be perfect for an elderly lady._

Scott’s first visit to London on TI business had been a great success, and now he was spending the last day searching out gifts for his family. His brothers had been easy. Gordon and Alan had both requested t-shirts and he had bought matching ones that proclaimed: ‘My brother went to London and all I got was this lousy T-shirt’. He’d bought John a miniature orrery from the Science Museum that had every planet hand-enamelled, and Virgil a book on Impressionist painter Manet as he was currently taken with this style. He’d found a set of silver cufflinks and tie pin for his dad, set with a pale aquamarine stone that his Mom had favoured.

Getting something for his Grandma was much harder. She’d sold almost everything she had collected over the years when she had moved to the island, keeping only a few special pieces that had important memories. Today, Saturday, was his last day before heading back tonight, and he wanted something extra special. Grandma had been so helpful as he slowly got back onto his feet while his dad was setting up his next big venture, and he wanted to show his appreciation.

He soon found himself down the Portobello Road Market and was astounded at the stalls selling such a huge range of things. He was content to wander and listen to the stallholders shouting out their wares and their sales patter. 

Halfway down his eye was caught by a flash of gold rimming and minute pink rosebuds. The seller saw him looking and approached him. ‘A set of dainty teacups that would be perfect for an elderly lady, with matching saucers and side plates. These are fine bone china, very old.’ Scott was taken with the pattern; it was so simple yet it really stood out. 

He hadn’t got the knack of haggling as he had seen other buyers doing, but he was quite happy with the price, and the man had wrapped them very well and boxed them up for travelling. Scott just knew that his Grandma would be delighted.

_4) Very pleasing to the sense of taste: the sort of dainty finger foods that might be served at afternoon tea._

He had prepared this meal very carefully. Catering for members of the aristocracy was not an everyday occurrence for Scott, but he was determined that he and his brothers would not let their Dad down.

International Rescue was almost completely set up now, and his Dad had begun to source some outside help that would act as agents both protecting and promoting iR’s interests where they were based. 

Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward was the first of these agents. Scott had not met her before, but his Dad had gone through with him, John and Virgil her qualifications and experience. That so young a lady was already an experienced spy was not commented on, but Scott had picked up on the ‘Lady’ part of her name.

Dad was bringing her back to the island to see the base and meet the current three operatives and Brains. Grandma had gone into a panic when she found out Penelope was a real Lady and had set about researching the only food that she knew the elite ate in Britain – afternoon tea. Scott had subsequently banished her from the kitchen and between the three eldest they had ordered a substantial afternoon tea from the Ritz as a takeaway, and Scott had flown over and back with it while their Dad and Penelope had been in their meeting before they had flown to the island.

Being a Tracy had been handy. He had used the name to get the ‘tea’ packaged up on fine plates and all he needed to do was unbox everything and lay it out. There were plates of tiny crustless sandwiches of various fillings, and teeny cakes that looked like they wouldn’t even be a mouthful. 

Visually, it was beautiful. Coupled with Grandma’s tea set, it really looked like the sort of dainty finger foods that might be served at afternoon tea. In fact, when Lady Penelope saw the spread, she commented how well they had done to get this all ready for her. She was delighted to accept Jeff’s proposal, and hands were shaken over tea.


	5. Hallucination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's ill, and fever does funny things to the brain.

The day began normally enough. Scott had felt a little groggy, with a bit of a headache forming, but school was important, and besides, he had brothers to take care off. He squinted in the daylight entering his room, groaning to himself.

The whirlwind of morning was completed in a record time and they were on their way to their respective schools before Scott managed to draw a breath and realised that his headache was actually far worse. Morning lessons passed in a haze, with Scott being thankful that he did not have sports today – or Math. While he could usually manage Math, he didn’t think he could work out sums of any description.

By the time Jeff arrived home in the late evening, the boys were usually doing their homework after dinner, but today there was chaos in the house. Alan and Gordon were still up instead of being in bed ready for Jeff to read to them, while a harassed looking John was trying to calm them down.

Virgil and Scott were nowhere to be seen, and that was the most unusual part of all of this. Of course, as soon as his youngest two had seen him they began to behave, and Jeff suggested that they behave while John helped them to bed or there would be no story tonight. He knew they would do as they were told, so he went off in search of his missing two boys.

He found them in Scott’s room. Scott was in bed and Virgil was keeping his brother company, but the haunted look in Virgil’s eyes as Jeff came into the room said something more was going on here. Virgil shifted off the bed and Jeff sat in his place.

Scott was restless. Placing his hand on Scott’s forehead, Jeff hissed at how hot he was. Virgil passed him the towel he had been using to cool him down and explained how Scott had complained of feeling ill and was going for a kip. John had looked in on him half an hour later and he had been tossing and turning, burning up and muttering.

Getting the thermometer out, Jeff was shocked at just how hot his eldest was, and as Virgil ran for more cold water, he called the doctor. The doc had listened to Virgil’s description of Scott’s condition and his temperature and had called an ambulance. Virgil was off getting clothes ready for Scott while John stayed with the youngest and Jeff called his mom to come over and stay with the children. Luckily she was already on her way and would be arriving within the next half-hour.

The next few hours were horrific. Once Scott had been admitted his condition suddenly deteriorated even further as his fever shot up. He’d woken up a couple of times, his eyes hazy with pain and confusion, pleading for his mom. Jeff thought his heart would break. He was on strong antibiotics and fluids and didn’t seem aware of anything. Jeff’s mom had been on the phone, promising to bring the boys over first thing in the morning, and she had been comforting to Jeff.

The hospital had been worried that Scott had meningitis and had taken several vials of blood and a lumbar puncture. They had needed to sedate Scott to keep him still for that, and he was just coming around now, in the early hours of the morning.

Jeff was startled from his sleep by a hand squeezing his. He looked up into Scott’s eyes and was relieved to see that his son looked more conscious. But Scott’s eyes turned away from Jeff and looked to his left, and a tired smile settled on Scott’s face. Jeff frowned, looking next to himself to make sure no-one had crept up on him.

There was no-one there. But Scott was obviously seeing someone because he was nodding now, and Jeff’s worry shot through the roof. He pressed the call bell as Scott started talking. ‘Mom,’ he rasped, ‘I missed you.’ Jeff closed his eyes and pinched his nose with his left hand while squeezing Scott’s hand with his right. He sat there and listened to Scott carry on a one-side conversation while the doctor and a couple of nurses milled around him, completely unseen by his son.

Scott proceeded to fill his mom in on everything that had happened over the last year. How proud she would be of John winning first prize at the science fair, of Virgil building a complete clockwork dragon for his art project that gave him the highest grade ever, how Gordon had won gold at the National meet, that Alan was proving to be as adept at Math as John had been at that age. Jeff didn’t fail to notice Scott didn’t talk about his own achievements at all. 

Eventually Scott drifted off, still murmuring to his mother, and Jeff finally had a minute to process everything. The doctor had explained that Scott had indeed contracted bacterial meningitis, but they had caught it early and there would probably be no lasting damage. He had put this down to Virgil’s early ministrations in trying to keep his temperature down. When Jeff asked where Scott could have got it from the doctor had explained that it was a simple Streptococcus Pneumoniae infection, and he could have caught it from anyone who had a cold or flu illness. And they had reassured Jeff that hallucinations were quite normal for both the illness and the fever Scott had.

Scott slept soundly for several hours, missing his brothers morning visit and rousing just after lunch. His fever had broken, and although he still looked very ill and pale, Jeff was relieved to finally see some clarity in his son’s eyes. Scott frowned as he squeezed his father’s hand. Jeff lent forward, gently brushing the hair out of his eyes, and Scott gave him a tired smile.

‘I had the weirdest dream last night, Dad,’ Scott croaked out after a drink. ‘I dreamt that I was with Mom and we were discussing how well everyone was doing. It felt so real.’ Jeff cupped Scott’s face and smiled warmly. ‘You were quite ill, son, and had a high fever, but you’re getting better now.’ Scott leaned into his father’s hand and closed his eyes, a few tears falling. ‘It was so real,’ he whispered as Jeff wiped the tears away and held him.


End file.
